1.1 Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved vapor phase synthesis of diamond (cubic crystalline carbon). More particularly, the invention relates to a method of synthesizing extremely consummate (perfect) diamond film which is virtually free of impurities, e.g., graphitic and amorphous carbon.